1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to piston engines and particularly relate to a cylinder head of the piston engines. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a rotary valve system in the cylinder head of the piston engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional internal combustion engines used in cars, trucks, motorcycles, aircraft, construction machinery and in many others, most commonly use a four-stroke cycle. The four strokes refer to an intake, compression, combustion (power) and exhaust strokes that occur during two crankshaft rotations per working cycle of a gasoline engine or a diesel engine. The cycle begins at Top Dead Center (TDC), when the piston is farthest away from the axis of the crankshaft. A stroke refers to the travel of the piston from Top Dead Center (TDC) to Bottom Dead Center (BDC).
During an intake stroke or induction stroke of a piston, the piston descends from the top of the cylinder to the bottom of the cylinder, reducing a pressure inside the cylinder. A mixture of fuel and air is forced into the cylinder through the intake port at a pressure equal to or greater than the atmospheric pressure thereby enabling the closure of the intake valve. During a compression stroke, both the intake valve and the exhaust valves are closed and the piston returns to the top of the cylinder compressing the fuel-air mixture. During the combustion stroke, the piston is pushed close to the Top Dead Center and the compressed air-fuel mixture is ignited usually by a spark plug (for a gasoline or Otto cycle engine) or by the heat and pressure of compression (for a diesel cycle or compression ignition engine). The resulting massive pressure from the combustion of the compressed fuel-air mixture drives the piston back down towards the bottom dead center with tremendous force. This is known as the power stroke, which is the main source of the engine's torque and power. During the exhaust stroke, the piston once again returns to top dead center while the exhaust valve is opened. This action evacuates the products of combustion from the cylinder by pushing the spent fuel-air mixture through the exhaust valve(s).
In the existing methods, the cams are opened and closed with the rotation of a camshaft via stroke to valves, which in turn creates considerable shake in the engine. As the operation time of the engine increases, the level of shake in the engine will also increase, thereby necessitating a periodical regulation. Further, the shaking will increase the fuel consumption in piston engines. The existing engines include a large number of components which cause an increase in the weight, thereby creating an influence on the designing and construction of the engine and create higher complexity. Moreover, due to the fixed size of the valves in the present engines there is no possibility to create a variety in the entrance and exit of the engines.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.